Not Gone Forever
by Gatora
Summary: When Kouichi still worked for Cherubimon, he had a spell put on him, so if Cherubimon died, Cherubimon's darkness would go to Kouichi. Kouichi then tries to take over the Digital World and turns it to a dull grey world where sunlight is scarce. Ch. 2 up!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

****

It's been 1 year since the fall of Cherubimon and Lucemon. Everyone thought that their adventure in the Digital World was over, so they've been living a normal life again. Well, as close to normal as you can get after you just saved a totally new world. Luckily, as a little souvenir, the chosen children got to keep their digivices. Takuya still plays on the soccer team and plays with his brother, but now he also hangs with his new friends Izumi, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi. Izumi now is gaining respect from her classmates for some reason, I guess since she's been gone for so long. Tomoki is now a lot braver than before, he's not afraid to stand up to bullies and so now he doesn't get picked on as much. Junpei is still at trying to win Izumi's heart, poor guy doesn't know when to quit. Kouichi convinced his mother to let him sleep sometimes at Kouji's house so he could be with his dad and brother. Kouji is now a lot more sociable and less distant so he's making many friends. 

Takuya was taking a walk on a beautiful summer's day to the park so he could play some soccer. Yup, he's still wearing his goggles and hat. At least he changed his clothes, but they're still red. He was wearing a plain red t-shirt and beige cargo pants. Takuya spotted his friends and rushed over to them.

"Hey!" he yelled "Are we going to play some soccer or what?"

"We were waiting for you, but now we can start," said Izumi.

"Takuya-oniichan! It's so great you're here!" exclaimed Tomoki.

"Why?" asked Takuya.

"Now we can play!" exclaimed Tomoki once again.

"Hey Izumi! Watch this!" said a happy Junpei.

"Watch what?" asked Izumi.

Apparently Junpei was trying to do a trick with the ball. He was trying to bounce it on his knee and then his head. Too bad the ball hit him on the face instead.

"No no Junpei! That's not how you do it, watch me," said Takuya doing it properly.

"That's great Takuya!" exclaimed Izumi impressed.

Junpei had that jealous look on his face, whenever Izumi was impressed by someone other than him, he was mad.

"That's not what I was trying to do, so there!" yelled Junpei.

"What were you trying to do?" asked Takuya.

"None of your business!" shouted Junpei.

Out of nowhere, Kouji appeared. He was looking pretty happy with a bright smile on his face.

"I've never seen Kouji have that big a smile before," whispered Izumi.

"Hey Kouji, have you seen Kouichi?" asked Takuya.

"No, why?" asked Kouji.

"It'd be nice if he could get here," replied Takuya.

Junpei was trying to plot a scheme once again on how to win Izumi over. His ridiculous now plan was to score a goal on anyone in net, even though he had never scored a goal in his life.

Kouichi finally came to the soccer field after about 20 minutes of waiting.

"Sorry I'm late, but my mom wanted me to pack food to share just in case someone got hungry," said Kouichi.

"That's okay," said Izumi.

A gentle breeze blew making everyone feel refreshed and ready to play.

"Okay then, let's play some soccer!" exclaimed Takuya jubilantly. 

"Okay!" exclaimed everyone else.

Takuya started kicking the ball everywhere making Junpei upset.

"Hey! Ball Hog! Pass the ball once in a while!" ordered Junpei.

"Oh sorry!" apologized Takuya passing the ball to Izumi.

Izumi was kicking the ball pretty well, as if she was on a soccer team as well. Izumi passed the ball to Junpei with a beautiful kick. Junpei, trying to impress Izumi, attempted to score from the worst possible angle you could imagine, resulting in the ball going out.

"Why didn't you pass or get closer?" asked Takuya a bit angrily.

"Why should I always listen to you!?" asked a very annoyed Junpei.

Izumi sighed and said, "Now look who's the ball hog, I think Takuya was doing fine before. You only pass if you need to, like if someone is on your tail, not just because you're a nice guy."

"It's been 40 minutes! Now we change players on the teams!" shouted out Tomoki.

Takuya nodded and was trying to decide how he could make sure Junpei wasn't on his team again. It hit him just then, make Junpei a team captain and also somebody else, someone who would most likely pick him.

"Hey Junpei! How about you be team captain?" asked Takuya grinning at his brilliant idea.

"Yeah! Tomoki can be the other one!" exclaimed Junpei happily.

"What? I don't want to be team captain," said Tomoki.

"I will then!" said Izumi proudly. "Why should the boys always be the ones to be team captains?"

"But, but, but Izumi!" argued Junpei.

"But what? I can be team captain! I'm just as qualified as any one of you!" protested Izumi.

Junpei was angry that now Izumi couldn't be on his team, but that didn't mean he couldn't still impress her, all he had to do was make sure his team won the game.

"I pick Takuya to be on my team," said Izumi.

"WHAT!?" asked a now angry Junpei.

"You heard me, I said I want Takuya on my team," said Izumi.

Junpei was now a bit edgy, his one hope of winning the game was gone.

"Fine! I pick Kouji to be on my team!" shouted Junpei.

"Okay, I pick Tomoki," said Izumi.

Junpei smiled, she didn't pick Kouichi, she picked the little runt Tomoki. How well could he play anyways?

"I guess that means I get Kouichi," said Junpei grinning evilly. 

"Are you okay Kouichi?" asked Izumi.

Kouichi was holding his head as if he had a terrible headache. He looked as though he was in great pain.

"Kouichi?" asked Kouji.

Kouichi let out a yell then ran off.

Everyone chased after him and left the park to find themselves at the train station.

Kouichi went down the elevator to the floor that had the Trailmon on it. Everybody raced down the stairs in hope of finding out what Kouichi was doing.

Kouichi's mind was now clouded again, except this time, he wasn't thinking that he was a minion of Cherubimon, but the ruler of the Digital World.

"Kouichi!" the chosen children called. 

The children all boarded a Trailmon that would take them to the Digital World. It appeared their adventure wasn't over yet.

Author's Note: So what do you think? Big cliffhanger! Hehe, this is only a taste of what the fic is about, it gets interesting as you read more chapters. You'll understand later on what I meant when I said the Kouichi thought he was the ruler of the Digital World. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

****

"Why is Kouichi going back to the Digital World? Does he miss Bokomon and Neemon or something?" asked Tomoki

The chosen children were all on the same train, which was a minor difference in what happened when they first started their journey. The big difference is they know where they're going now, to the Digital World. 

***

Kouichi was sitting in a blackish/greyish Trailmon staring out the window blankly. His eyes were dull and lifeless. He had the same wicked smile as when he first became Duskmon. Cold and evil… 

Kouichi was thinking, "The Digital World is all mine! It will harness the power of darkness! I shall show everyone that I rule the place! If they don't comply, they'll be scanned… Just like I was…"

Apparently, Kouichi was remembering the time he saved Kouji and got scanned by Lucemon Falldown Mode.

***

Kouji was sitting alone on the other side of the Trailmon thinking, "I hope Kouichi is alright. Why did he leave so suddenly, and why is he going to the Digital World?"

"Is everything alright Kouji-kun?" asked Izumi.

"Just thinking," said Kouji.

Takuya was staring hardly at a particular piece of the floor while his mind wandered into many areas. 

"What happened to Kouichi? What can we do to help? Is there a reason for him yelling out? Is he going to be alright?" 

All these thought raced through Takuya's head. What _was_ going to happen to Kouichi? That, nobody knew the answer to.

***

The Trailmon Kouichi was on stopped in the Digital World and Kouichi got out. Once Kouichi stepped onto the beautiful ground of the Digital World, an area with a diameter of 1 metre instantly turned grey and dull. Kouichi smirked at what happened and carried on walking. Cherubimon's darkness truly has overcome him. 

Kouichi saw a digimon and said, "Don't you know your master when you see him? Bow before me now!"

The digimon, who was a Piyomon, laughed and walked away.

Kouichi, now extremely furious, got out his digivice and said, "Digicode, scan!"

The Piyomon's digicode got scanned, and now where there was once a Piyomon stood, thin air remains.

"If you don't respect your master, your power will be added to mine! Muhahahahahaha!" laughed Kouichi. 

***

The Trailmon the other 5 chosen children were on, stopped in the Digital World. The chosen children stepped out and took a deep breath of the cool, comfortable air. Little did they know that this might have been the last happy thought to come to mind for a long while. 

A/N Well, that's the next chapter of Not Gone Forever! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell me! Sorry for not updating in like, FOREVER! I'll try to update more frequently now! This was supposed to be the fic that would get me out of author's block, and it really helped! ^^ Also, sorry that it was so short! I just really wanted to get it up already! Anywho, latercoso! 


End file.
